


Falice One Shot

by faliceplease



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faliceplease/pseuds/faliceplease
Summary: Set after  2x13





	Falice One Shot

Days passed before Alice had the courage to leave her house, to face the world again. Chic was leaving to go to work, Betty was off to school. It was almost as if nothing had changed at all. It had, but they didn’t speak of it. They would never speak of it again. She took her time at the market, carefully choosing between competing brands. She just wanted the very best, she always wanted the very best. The drive afterwards was pleasant but she still felt wrong all over, fear circulating through her veins as she remembered the last time she parked out front of this trailer, in the very same parking space. She walked up to the front door, two grocery bags filling her arms. It was a struggle to knock, but she tapped her knuckles against the door anyway. 

When he answered she felt as though she may have forgotten how to breathe. He didn’t open the door all the way when he saw she was here. He just kind of hid behind it, arm pressed between the wall and the edge of the door, forehead leaning forward to meet his flesh. “Alice.” He said quietly, eyeing her carefully. “What’s all this?” He questioned in a voice laced with confusion and curiosity. 

Alice looked between the bags and his expression. She shouldn’t have come, but she had and it was too late now. “I thought you might be too busy to buy edible food.” She told him in a kinder tone than she was used to. She wasn’t trying to overstep any boundaries, just replay her gratitude in a way she knew how to. 

FP nodded cautiously. “You didn’t have to do that.” He stated, unsure of what he was supposed to do in this situation. He turned his head to speak to someone Alice couldn’t see, or even hear properly. He turned back towards her and Alice offered him a gentle smile. “I know I didn’t. I just, I want Jughead to live off more than what you bring home from work.” She said to him as she adjusted her grip on the heavy bag she was holding, making sure it didn’t fall or slip open. 

FP watched her action and instinctively moved to take the bag form her. The door opened wider than he anticipated it to. Alice’s eyes fell on the woman walking up behind him. Gladys smiled at her, but Alice knew it wasn’t genuine. She returned the same insincere smile before handing the second bag over to the man who awkwardly stood between the two women. “Enjoy your food.” She said warmly, turning her attention back to FP who looked at her like he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. She turned on her heel and marched back to her car, feeling deflated despite knowing she didn’t go there for anything other than delivering food to the man who got her out of a difficult situation. 

She sat in her car for a moment just watching the closed front door, as if she could see right through it into the life of the man she once loved, who loved the woman who had no business being back here. She jumped slightly when she heard the sound of voices, Jughead was laughing at something his younger sister had said, and Alice knew she couldn’t stay a single moment longer. She watched the two Jones children walk up to the front of their home, and disappear inside without taking any notice of her. She reversed and started driving out of the trailer park. All she wanted was to go back home to her sanctuary, the one kingdom she still ruled.


End file.
